A 'Lucky' Love?- One shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Everyone keeps on talking about luck. They have bad luck. They have good luck. But just what is luck? Is it getting lots of money? Having success when it looks like there is none? Or is it that best friend, who's just always been there? When are you ever truly lucky? A story about my OC, Koena, and her experiences with St. Patric's Day. Rated T because I'm paranoid


Shandy: What's up, guys?

Candy: Sorry we haven't updated a lot lately, we've been busy for our amino account.

Shandy: Anyway, PLEASE check out our OC, Koena, before you read this. That way this won't be so confusing.

Candy: Link will be below the author's note- just remove the spaces and dahses, and I hope you enjoy!

h-t-t-p : /-/ tiny url . com- / y 7fdnhnl

92836597365976329567352536597326795326

 _Everyone keeps on talking about luck._

 _They have bad luck._

 _They have good luck._

 _They've wasted all of their luck._

 _They've never had to use their luck._

 _Luck doesn't exist._

 _Luck does exist._

 _But just what is luck?_

 _Is it getting lots of money?_

 _Having success when it looks like there is none?_

 _Or is it that best friend, who's just always been there? Been there for as long as you can remember? Whether you or they have moved away, or you've stayed together- you always had each other?_

 _Always there, no matter the distance between you… no matter your trials…_

 _So when are you ever truly lucky?_

279356973659723593259235236573697629763579627935697326579

 _ **Date: 450CE, Early Spring**_

 _ **Time: Mid-day**_

 _ **Place: Somewhere in Mid-Europe**_

8235835723957325963297569732659736579265732562

It was her first mission.

She was to go and talk to the king about helping him find his daughter- that was the assignment given to her.

Her first mission wasn't supposed to go so horribly wrong before she had even started it.

As the ropes that bound her hands together in front of her forced her onward, she couldn't help but think that this was the end.

Apparently, having mitch-matched eyes warranted her as an evil demon.

' _We're not giving up, right?'_ Dark asked. ' _We're better than all of these weak people. We could take them out right now!'_

' _I-I don't know!'_ Koena exclaimed as she was lead to a steak with a pile of firewood below it. ' _I don't know what to do!'_

' _I knew that we shouldn't have left the sanctuary yet!'_ Light wailed. ' _We're done for! We've failed the universe!'_

However, before they were forced onto the platform, someone ran into the people who were escorting her, forcing them to fall. He was covered in a black cloak, and he used a knife to stab them in places so that they didn't die, they were just immobile. He cut the rope holding her hands.

"Grab your sword and shield and follow me!" He exclaimed, rushing behind her to attack more guards that came at them. Confused and unsure, Koena looked around and found her weapons in the back of the cart that had been following them.

Dark tried to take control to 'make them faster', but Koena didn't let her, knowing that she would stay and only get them into more trouble.

They rushed through the forest, Koena doing her best to keep up with the mysterious boy and not hurt herself. Eventually, he started climbing a tree. Koena hesitated.

' _We can't trust him.'_ Dark pointed out. ' _We're better off without him.'_

' _He saved us, why are you hesitating? Let's follow him!'_ Light urged, ignorant as always to Dark's thoughts.

This was too confusing.

"J-Just who are you?!" She exclaimed.

"William!" The boy replied, looking down at her. As he did, his hood fell off, revealing his wild blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. "William the Rouge, at your service, Miss!" He bowed, almost mockingly, before he began to climb again. "Don't want the knights to catch you, so hurry up!"

Koena nervously fidgeted, looking around for other options before she climbed up after him. William helped her up the last couple branches, and he pulled on some rope, moving wood away to reveal a home.

"And this..." He said, gesturing for her to go on inside. "Is my home."

"Wow…" Koena muttered, looking around. "Did you build this?"

"Yeah." William said, closing the door behind him. Koena jumped a bit at the sound, turning around to look at him. He looked to be around seventeen years of age, which surprised her a bit.

"Wh-Why'd you save me?" She asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Wh- You don't know?!" She exclaimed. "What do you mean you don't know?! You had to have saved me for some reason!"

"Well…" William paused. "Maybe I couldn't let myself let such a young girl as yourself get thrown into the flames." Koena huffed, folding her arms and pouting.

"I'm… sixteen." She decided on, knowing that that's what the kwamis said that she looked to be. "Thank you very much."

"Sixteen?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "And you're not married off yet?"

"I travel a lot." Koena shrugged, trying to remain indifferent. "What about you?"

"No one wants to marry this rouge." He said.

"Well…" Koena stood up straighter. "I have to leave. Thank you for saving me and all, but I really mustn't stay." She turned to walk to the door.

"Wait!" William blocked her path, looking panicked. She raised an eyebrow curiously at him, watching as he swallowed nervously. "U-Umm… it-it gets a little lonely as a rogue, and I was kinda hoping you could stay for a bit. You need a place to stay, right?"

' _Place to stay, who does he think he is?!'_ Dark asked. ' _We're the guardian of the guardians of the balance- as if we'd stay in this dump!'_

"Uhhh…."

' _Shouldn't we stay? It gets really dark outside, and we're still new to this whole thing.'_ Light reminded her. ' _He can protect us!'_

"Uhhh…." Koena looked around the room a little bit, and her stomach growled when she saw the kitchen.

' _He cooks?'_ Dark asked. ' _Never mind, let's stay.'_

"Sure." She looked back up at him, and his face lit up excitedly.

"Great!" He looked around, pausing for a bit, before he moved over to what looked to be a bed. "You can sleep on here."

"Where will you sleep?" She asked, looking around.

"Probably on the floor." William shrugged, moving some things around on the bed.

' _A rogue gentleman…?'_ Light half-asked.

' _He must have an ulterior motive.'_ Dark said with certainty. ' _No one but the people back home could ever be this kind.'_

"What- I can't let you do that!" She exclaimed, walking over to where he was. Koena gathered up the blanket on his bed. "I can sleep on the floor- it's no problem. You should sleep on your bed."

"No, I'll sleep on the floor." He insisted. Koena paused, trying to find a compromise.

"O-Okay…" She said, looking down at the blanket in her hands, before she shoved it at him. "But you get the blanket! There's no way that I'm letting you sleep on the floor without something."

William frowned, and then shook his head. "No, I couldn't."

"I insist." She said.

"Then…" He dropped the blanket and took off his cloak. "Then wear this instead! Besides, if you're gonna leave tomorrow, you're going to need something to help, right?"

' _He's so kind!'_ Light cooed. ' _You think that this means that we're friends?'_

' _I don't know.'_ Koena replied, silently accepting the cloak. William picked the blanket up and then moved to a clean section of floor, placing the blanket down.

' _We can't trust him- he totally stabbed the guards who were just trying to protect the people, even though they were in the wrong.'_ Dark said sternly.

Koena lifted the cloak up to inspect it. It was kept in surprisingly well condition- if you took in where he lived and what he did for a living, anyway.

' _Maybe… Maybe we can stay for a little bit.'_ Koena decided, sitting down on the bed and draping the cloak around her shoulders. It was a little big for her, but it was warm and soothing, making her feel hidden and protected. ' _We do need someone who knows the kingdom to help us, right?'_

' _Fine.'_ Dark grumbled.

' _Yay!'_ Light exclaimed happily. Koena smiled.

Having a friend wouldn't be so bad.

972365723657637956973265973265673657636526375967923

 _ **Date: 1592 AD, Early Spring**_

 _ **Time: Early Morning**_

 _ **Place: England**_

20837583758230587820375372508723807502837

Koena sighed, looking around.

' _For sure.'_ She thought. ' _There's no way that he was reborn again. He won't just randomly appear this time. No way.'_

' _But what if he does?'_ Light asked, ever the optimist.

' _If he does, then we need a reality check.'_

' _No kidding.'_ Dark added in, slightly sarcastic.

She stood in the shadows of the early morning sunlight, watching as a play from a new entertainer named 'William Shakespeare' began to be performed.

Koena had to admit, it was really good, but her mind was still distracted.

She couldn't help but think of the last time she had seen William, or rather Rei/William/Pharon as he had been called in his last lives.

It had been the third time that he had been reborn, and within that short time span, there was no way that it should have happened- no matter how often magical disturbances happened in Japan. The same went with his second life in Egypt- it shouldn't have been able to happen that fast. But now that a rare, third rebirth had happened, Koena could rest at ease.

Relax.

He wouldn't suddenly spring up on her and sweep her off of her feet again. It was impossible, the Universe would never allow it.

As the play continued, someone decided to stand next to her. Koena didn't notice until a Gardenia flower was held just beneath her nose. She went cross-eyed to see it, breathing in the scent of the fresh flower.

"A pleasure to meet you again, Koena." The voice spoke, and Koena instantly turned to look up at the young man. His eyes were a soft forest green, and his long brown hair was tied into a ponytail at the name of his neck. "Fancy I'd see you here."

' _It's him!'_ Light exclaimed excitedly. ' _It's him!'_

' _Oh, come on- and how on earth does he manage to remain so attractive in all of his lives?! It's hard to stay mad when he can be too dang cute for his own good!'_ Dark huffed, annoyed.

Koena blushed at the mention of his looks, but ignored it in favor of making sure it was him.

"William…?" She asked softly, eyes blown wide. He winked at her, slithering and arm behind her to pull her in close to his body. Koena's face turned completely red as alarms went off in her head. Light and Dark were no good at helping her come back to her senses, seeing as they were complaining/fangirling.

"Who else could it be, Gardenia?" He asked, his little pet-name for her only serving as a catalyst to her inner turmoil.

"H-How-"

"Shhh." He said, looking down at her as he placed the flower in her hair. He smiled softly at her, and her heart beat against her ribcage so hard that she was sure that he would hear it. "Let's just enjoy the play."

"A-A-Alright." She stuttered, looking away, but she couldn't help but glance at him every now and again as they stood there in the shadows, cuddled up together. Eventually, for reasons that she didn't know, she relaxed, leaning into him.

89236597365793269756732657932695767365972365962

 _ **Date: 3/17/2014**_

 _ **Time: 12:06 PM**_

 _ **Place: Starbucks Coffee- New York City, New York**_

20835802357802375823705273572375087230502387508

 _There._

She knew it had to be him.

William's looks might always change, but she could always tell it was him by the look in his eyes.

She tightened her hold on her mug of hot chocolate as she watched him walk around, talking to everyone. Subtly, she shifted so that she was hidden in the shadows, letting the cloak that he had given her all those centuries ago hide her features even more.

Why was he here?

Or, a better question, how was he here?

' _If he insists on following us like a stray puppy, then let him. It's not like he's upsetting the balance.'_ Dark said, scoffing. Koena nearly rolled her eyes at the other's nonchalance.

They had all fallen for him, whether Dark wanted to admit it or not.

' _That's the problem.'_ Koena replied. ' _Him being here should have upset the balance. People only get reincarnated once, maybe two times, every once in a while four- but never as many times as he has been. We need to talk to him and ask. Clearly he remembers his past lives, at least.'_

' _Let's not let him know that we're here.'_ Light said. ' _That way we avoid what happened last time.'_

Koena sipped on the soft, soothing and warm drink, closing her eyes.

How many times had William been reborn now? She had lost count.

 _His looks always changed._

 _But his personality never did._

The last time she had seen him was in Ireland, the year of 1979, and they had had an argument before she had left- she didn't want to know how he had died that time. It had been St. Patricks Day, as the people called it now, back then as well.

How ironic, the day of luck. It never mentioned if it was good or bad, it just stated 'luck'. Everyone always just supposed that it meant good.

Besides, she had run into a Leprechaun once. Hated the little brats with every fiber of her being, she did. Even Light had admitted that they were annoying.

But if this day represented anything, it was how unlucky she was that she always had to outlive each and every one of his lives. It hurt her heart every time that she knew he had died again, and she was getting tired of that pain.

' _I'm not going to acknowledge it.'_ She notified Light and Dark, placing her hot cocoa down. ' _But I'm not going to encourage it either. Let's leave now, and try not to visit New York again unless it's absolutely necessary.'_

' _But-But what about the balance?'_ Light asked. ' _How's he doing this?!'_

' _It doesn't matter. We would have been able to sense if it was a problem already or not if it was.'_ Koena replied, placing money on the table as she stood up.

' _I've had enough of this dump anyway.'_ Dark huffed. Despite the consciences' words, sadness echoed through their single, bodily heart as she began to make their way out of the store.

To Koena's slight displeasure, William stopped her before she could leave.

"Wait." He said softly, reaching into his breast pocket on his waiters uniform. He pulled out a small, four leafed clover and held it out to her. Koena looked up at him.

This time, William's eyes were a crystal clear blue behind a pair of glasses, his black hair tousled this way and that. However, eyes were the windows to the soul, and she would recognize those windows anywhere. He smiled softly at her.

"Have this." William said in a soft whisper, and Koena's heart leaped as he reached for her hands, opening them up and placing the clover in them before closing her hand around the clover. "I know that you don't want to talk to me now, and that's okay. You probably won't want to talk to me for several years." He laughed a bit. "I'll wait however long that takes. May you have the best of luck, wherever you go."

Heat danced across her cheeks when he leant down and kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye for now, Gardenia." William whispered.

"G-G-Goodbye." Koena stuttered. He leaned back and, with certain resolve, Koena turned and walked out of the store. Only when she was certain that no one else would be watching her, did she open up her hand and look at the four leafed clover.

She had been searching for one before they had last fought, wondering if it had any magical properties.

Now though, it started to represent something much, much more.

' _I don't know…'_ Dark spoke after a few moments. ' _I wouldn't mind going back to that dump… maybe show off, flirt, and keep other girls away…'_

' _Oh my gosh- what- where did he find that?'_ Light gushed, unaware of Dark's words- as she normally was. ' _Did he know why we were there? And he kissed us on the cheek! But we can't go back- do you know how many people saw that interaction?! They'll know who we are!'_

Koena didn't respond to either conscious, lifting the clover up to her nose, as though she was smelling a flower.

' _Maybe.'_ Was all she said when she responded a few minutes later, placing the four leafed clover in her supply bag. ' _Maybe.'_

A few days later, a shooting had occured at his place of work.

William had had his life taken from him yet again.

Koena had watched them bury him in the Cemetery not all that far from his home- had waited until they had all cleared before she walked up to his tombstone. She twirled the four leafed clover he had given her in her fingers.

"Best of luck, huh?" She asked the grave. "How am I supposed to have that when I can't even die of age? Or when you're always there, stealing my breath away, making my heart flutter, and then shatter it when you die? How can I be lucky? How can we-"

She sucked in a breath, holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

She refused to cry this time.

She refused.

And, for once, Dark and Light were completely silent.

She knelt down, placing the four leafed clover against his tombstone, looking up at his name. This time, it had been Rodrick Danson. But his middle name had always remained constant.

It was always William.

It was always the first name that he had ever been born with.

 _And to her, it was the only name that he had ever needed._

2365973656723539562736957623796518264082487104

 _ **Date: 3/17/2078**_

 _ **Time: 3:38PM**_

 _ **Place: Somewhere in Nevada**_

2893659736597267535627359632795692375923659623

Koena glared at the man across from her.

For now, the vehicle that they had been riding in stopped

 _This wasn't supposed to happen, dang-it!_

"Who are you?"

Koena just kept on glaring, holding her head up high.

' _Let me at him!'_ Dark screamed. ' _Let me at all of them! I'll rip them to pieces!'_

' _Maybe we should tell.'_ Light said optimistically. ' _Then they could help us.'_

"Who are you?"

' _We're not doing anything.'_ Koena replied to both. ' _This'll just be a bit tougher without our weapons.'_

"I didn't want to have to do this the hard way." The man sighed, but the gleam in his eye said otherwise.

Honestly, Koena couldn't believe that she had let herself get caught.

She knew from past experience that it was easier to just not talk. This man now had access to magical power- one that she had sealed away centuries ago. With the technology that he had, he would no doubt be harder to take down.

And with an ego like his, he would use the magic on her, and she wouldn't feel a thing.

The man before her stood up, and she watched as he reached for the magical object- a crystal attached to a necklace. He pointed the relic at her.

"Revert." He spoke. Koena could feel the magic trying to electrocute her and seize back her energy, but because it was magical she felt nothing.

However, she writhed and shrieked in false pain.

' _What are you doing?!'_ Dark hissed.

' _If he sees that we're not affected by magic, he'll use physical attacks.'_ Koena replied as she 'struggled to get out of' her bonds. ' _And then we'll really die.'_

When he put the crystal away, Koena screamed for a good second more before panting, occasionally twitching as she remembered the victims of the crystal doing after the crystal had stopped centuries ago.

However, that didn't stop her from glaring at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Koena didn't respond, prefering to gather her breath for another fake 'in-pain-please-stop' session.

"Fine." He turned his back to her. "Guards, take her to her cell."

"Yes sir." The guards at the end of the vehicle walked forward and forced her up. With satisfaction, she leaned heavily on them, and they struggled to bring her out.

' _Most people have grown weak with how often they depend on technology now.'_ Dark sighed. ' _Can I kick their butts now?'_

' _No.'_

' _Y-You know…'_ Light paused. ' _Isn't it weird? We haven't seen William yet.'_

' _Maybe he's finally run out of lives.'_ Koena replied. She watched as the guards took her through unfamiliar hallways, doing the best that she could to memorize the path that she was being led down.

"Have a good night." The guards cackled, throwing her into the cell and then locking the door. Koena made sure to stay as still as possible for several moments before getting up and dusting herself off. She looked around for security cameras of any kind, observing the walls and smooth surface. Then she looked out the window of her cell door. Only three cameras in the hallways, and a magic enchantment on the door.

If she was normal, it would electrocute her and set off an alarm if she somehow managed to open it.

However, she wasn't affected by magic.

But would now really be the best time to escape? After all, she didn't know where they were, and they had no idea who they were up against exactly- what did he have at his disposal? Was it greed, or was it for some other cause?

There would be no Miraculouses to help her with this- she had managed to snag the ring before the last holder could use it for any more evil, but the earrings, necklace, comb, bracelet, brooch, and pin were lost in the explosion. She couldn't call Plagg out to help her find them either, because not being affected by magic meant that she couldn't awaken magic either.

They'd find their way to her someday, anyway. They usually did whenever something like this happened.

Footsteps coming from the hall in front of her caught her attention, and she pushed herself up on her tiptoes in an attempt to see further than what she could.

 _It was him._

' _What's he doing here?'_ Dark asked.

' _I knew it! He is here!'_ Light cheered. ' _Maybe we can make up now!'_

' _I doubt that.'_ Koena replied, the wounds from the argument in Ireland reopening at the thought. She ignored the feeling, however, and instead observed what William looked like this time.

His hazel eyes looked through each and every cell that he passed, his brown hair the way that he always wore it whenever he didn't need to wear it another way to fit in. He saw her peeking out from the window and smiled, walking up to her. But he didn't touch the door, just stopped next to it.

Fear tore through her heart.

' _Do you guys think that he hates us now?'_ Koena asked.

' _I don't think so.'_ Light responded, unsure.

' _If he does, then I'm beating him up the first chance that I get.'_ Dark said harshly, confidence oozing in her voice.

"Go ahead and open it, Gardenia." He whispered. "I took out the cameras."

Koena didn't hesitate to throw the door open, letting it hit his face. He yelped in alarm, rubbing his face as the door closed behind Koena. Dark instantly started laughing.

' _Why'd you do that?'_ Light asked. ' _He's rescuing us!'_

"Oops." She said with absolutely no sympathy. "Sorry."

William gave her a weird look, rubbing his nose a bit more.

"Your welcome." He grumbled. "I got your sword and shield in an escape craft."

"...Thanks." Koena said awkwardly. "We should head there, then."

"Yeah." William removed the hand from his face, walking down the hall. "Here, I'll lead the way."

It was silent, and the tension was thick in the air as they walked. Eventually, William stopped suddenly.

"Something wrong?" Koena asked. William sighed, taking his Special Forces hat off and running a hand through his hair.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you."

' _That's an understatement.'_ Dark scoffed.

' _Let's listen!'_ Light urged.

"Shouldn't we have this conversation another time?" She asked, not meeting his gaze.

"I don't want you to dance around this anymore." He whispered a bit harshly, looking around again. "We need to talk about this."

"No, we-"

"Yes we do." He said sternly, using a hand to guide her head up to look at him. Both of their eyes were shining with determination. "Koena… I don't know how to say it." He admitted. "I don't know how to describe my feelings- you know this. I've never been a words person- it's always been action." He sighed.

"So listen. I don't know why I remember, or why I've been reborn." He admitted. "Sometimes I think the universe wants to play a cruel joke on the both of us, sometimes I think that the universe has me here again for a reason. But what I do know is that I…" He growled, turning away, and leaving Koena standing there, completely surprised.

"Koena… Gardenia, do you know what the flower your nickname symbolizes represents?" He finally asked, looking at her from over his shoulder.

"...No." She admitted softly after thinking about it. "What… what does it mean?"

"Well… it just so happens that it stands for purity, sweetness, joy…" He trailed off, facing her completely now. His hand moved close to her face, moving to tuck a few stray hairs behind her ear, and then cup her cheek. He leaned closer, and Koena's breath hitched.

"And secret love." He whispered, before leaning down and kissing her.

It was soft, gentle, and begging for her to understand.

' _YES!'_ Dark exclaimed. ' _Finally, he makes a move! Looks like he's not a coward after all!'_

' _Is-Is this swooning?'_ Light asked. ' _I think I'm swooning… Yeah, I'm swooning. Oh my gosh- he's kissing us! Eiii!''_

Koena ignored the two voices as she finally relaxed, kissing him back as her arms found their way around his neck. They pulled apart not that long after.

"I love you." William said. "That's all I'm completely sure of. I love you, Koena. You're three personalities, your stubbornness, your pride- I love it all."

"I-I love you too, William." She whispered back, moving so that she was hugging him. "I love you so much. A-All of us do." He hugged her back, and they remained like that for a few seconds before William moved away. He let her go, but not completely, as his hand found his way down to hers, intertwining their fingers together.

"Come on, let's get out of this place." He said, smiling goofily at her. Koena blushed, allowing him to lead her out of here.

' _Maybe…'_ She thought, thinking over all of the supposed St. Patrick's Days that they had had throughout their life. ' _Maybe my luck isn't so bad after all.'_

They had made it to the aircraft just as the guards had figured out what had happened. William hopped in the pilot seat, Koena in the passenger. She put on seat belts as William started the small machine up, pressing buttons before they were blasting off into the sky. Koena held on for dear life.

She had always hated flying.

Once William had relaxed, Koena did, and together they began to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

They had been dancing around each other, all this time. And for once, during this life span of his, they had finally managed to get it out and into the open.

"Well, Gardenia." He spoke, moving the aircraft with expert ease. "It won't be long until they track us down. What's our plan of action?"

"Well, first…" She pulled out the ring of the black cat, smirking when his eyes widened in shock. "We have some kwamis to find."


End file.
